You're Mine
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: What if Blue had "played with his toys" the night the high roller came? Would that have changed anything? Oneshot.


Babydoll P.O.V.

"I'm going to take my toys home and-" he cut off. He didn't need to finish his sentence for me to get what he was threatening. He slammed me into the mirror and I tried to get him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. "Did you lose your fight? Huh?" he yelled at me.

"Why do you want me to fight?" I asked.

He stopped and tried to look in my eyes for some emotion. I put up walls to guard my emotions a long time of go, so I wasn't afraid of him seeing anything. He said, "Because I love a woman with backbone. Now," he put his hands around my throat and squeezed slightly. "We're going to a room and while we're walking, I want you to be silent; no screaming or anything. I will kill you for even a squeak."

"Kill me? Then you'll be doing me a service," I spat.

"Then I'll kill your friend, Sweet Pea!" he yelled. I paled and shut up as he practically dragged me through the hallways. He towed me to the farthest room and shoved me in. I stood up as he put a sign that said 'Occupied' on the door knob before closing it and locking it. He turned to me and half smiled. HE walked towards me, but I backed away from him. The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and he got really close to me. Too close for comfort. He reached to touch my face, but I turned away from his hand. In a surprisingly soft voice, he said, "You don't need to be afraid of me."

I whispered, "I'm not afraid. I l_oathe_ you."

"I don't want you to hate me." I felt his hot breath on my neck and then his lips. I wanted to fight him but it would do no good. He would kill my last living friend if I did. _Just go with it and it'll be over quickly, _I thought to myself. Blue kissed his way up my neck and along my jaw line. Then my bottom lip, then both my lips. First very softly but then harder as he put his hands on either side of my face. I tried to go to my happy place like I do when I'm dancing but I couldn't. It was like someone wanted me to be a hundred percent here for this torture. I kissed back instinctively, but not full of much enthusiasm and passion as he was. He continued to kiss me as laid my down on the bed with him on top of me. His hands roamed my body and went under my shirt. He fondled my breasts, making heat pool in the pit of my stomach and soaking my panties. Suddenly, I was liking his touch and wanted more. I whimpered and he seemed to understand. He broke the kiss to take off my ridiculous costume top. When that was gone, he kissed his way to my breasts, stopping at m neck briefly to suck on a very sensitive spot. I gasped at that and felt him smirk. Then he sucked on a breast and played with the other one.

Did the fact that I liked this make me a whore? He killed two of my friends not five minutes ago and threatened to kill Sweet Pea. He switched breasts. Why did I like this? He's dangerous and my enemy. I shouldn't enjoy anything he did to me. But I did. God, I am a whore. Not just any whore. I was Blue's whore. Of all people, why Blue? _Because he intrigues you just a little, because he challenges you, because he knows the world is a cruel and dangerous place, just like you know, _answered my mind. It was saying the one thing I would never admit or say in my life. That I could possibly be in lo-

My thoughts were cut off as Blue said, "I told you that you didn't need to hate me."

"Yes I do."

He searched my face for something. Something he would never find. Emotion. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you've done nothing to make me feel otherwise. You've killed majority of my friends, you're planning on giving me a lobotomy very soon, you torture me here," I said in a flat tone.

His eyes flashed. "You're the one who made me do everything I did! If you had been good, nothing would've happened," he yelled.

"I don't believe you."

"Do you think I _like_ hurting my girls? No! Especially not my Babydoll." If I didn't know any better, I would've believed him. He was a very smooth and skilled liar.

"Only because of my dancing and the fact the high roller is going to pay a lot for me."

"Screw the high roller! You're _mine_ and I'm never letting you go." He kissed his way to the waist line of my skirt. In between kisses he said, "I'll give you everything and anything you want. You'll be happy with me."

I took in a shaky breath and tried to ignore the push and pull of his hands. "I'm not yours and you will never have me."

He smiled slyly. "That's where you're wrong, Baby." He slid off all my remaining clothes in one fluid motion. I shuddered as the cold air hit my lower regions. Blue lowered his lips to my wet pussy and worked his magic. Wait, did I just think that? I tried to bite back the moans but failed. He was just so skilled at this. Then he started fingering me at the same time. I was now beyond saving. I would do anything he wanted me to at this point. I cried out as I came and he sat back on his knees. He took off his shirt and stood up to take his pants off. I let me head fall on the bed and closed my eyes, coming down from my climax. Then I felt something poke in me and my eyes flew open. I felt so stretched. As he moved in me, I moaned. "Fuck Babydoll. You're so tight," he groaned. He started moving fast and hard. I screamed his name when I came. He pulled out a minute later and came on my thighs. He laid next to me under the sheets and nibbled my earlobe. He said, "You're mine now."

*Next Morning*

I woke up and looked around. Where the hell was I? I heard a snore next to me cut off and saw Blue. Last night's events played in my head as he took me in his arms. "Mmmm...breakfast in bed," he said as he kissed and licked my neck. I scrambled out of bed and got dressed. "Where are you going?" he asked form the bed.

"Away from you!" I ran out, with his key in hand.

*That Night*

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sweet Pea, crying.

"Yes. As soon as we're in that room, you run as fast as you can to the exit and leave."

"Bt what about you? When he find out-"

"don't worry about me," I said, cutting her off. "You need to live for all of us now, Sweet Pea. She wiped her eyes, sniffed, and nodded. I smiled half-heartedly to her before going to the room. I had asked Blue to meet me here. He was waiting, looking annoyed. I came up to him. "Hi," I said shyly.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I wanted to apologize for everything. I've been out of line." He seemed to soften a bit. I tried not to look over at Sweet Pea when I stumbled out, "And I want to do..._it_ again."

I knew he wouldn't- no couldn't- say no to that. He took my hand and led me in the room again.

* * *

><p>We were kissing in the bed after our...moment. We were under the pink silk sheets and Blue was gripping my waist as our tongues twisted with each other. I ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. He pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked.<p>

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," I lied. I've been getting very good at it too. He smiled and went back to kissing me.

Someone banged on the door Pulling clothes on, Blue cussed under his breath. I was dressed in my plain gray dress when he opened the door. It was the guys in white shirts. "Someone escaped," he said.

"Who?" I saw Blue's jaw clench.

"We think Sweet Pea."

"You _think_? Why don't you go check?" he yelled. The men ran off. He shut the door and didn't turn. "I should've known," he said. He laughed and I felt the hair on my arms stand up at the sound.

Timidly, I asked, "Blue?"

He turned. The crazed, abusive Blue was back. You see I've noticed Blue has at least three different people in him. There's the mean one, there's the concerned doctor, and there's the sweet Blue I only see when I slept with him. "You helped her. You distracted me to help her." He laughed again and then pinned me to the wall. "You sneaky little bitch!" he yelled, but I saw tears.

I kneed him between the legs and ran out the door.

Blue P.O.V.

I looked at my Babydoll. She wasn't focusing on anything and there was an eerie smile on her lips. Her gray eyes flickered to me but didn't stay focused on me. "You're still here. You're here with _me_ and all this shit."Denial. That's where I was at. I moved a piece of her hair from her face and kissed her like we used to. She didn't respond. When I pulled away, I said, "That's not right." Tears flowed down without me noticing. Angry I said, "That's not right." I started to choke her. She would come back now, if not just to fight me back. I need my Babydoll back.

They came for me then. I screamed and yelled. I need my Babydoll. I need her. What did I do to her? What have I done?


End file.
